Question: First consider the expression for: Take the quantity of $8$ times $x$ and add $2$. Now select the answer that matches the following: the sum of $-1$ and the product of $-6$ and that expression
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $8$ times $x$ $8 \times x = \color{orange}{8x}$ What does adding $2$ to $8x$ do? $8x$ $ + 2$ What is the product of $-6$ times that expression $-6 \times (8x + 2) = \color{orange}{-6(8x+2)}$ What is the sum of $-1$ and $\color{orange}{-6(8x+2)}$ $-6(8x+2)$ $ - 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-6(8x+2)-1$.